


The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

by bInTheMoon



Series: Five Days of Christmas [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Osaki Shotaro, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: Yuta would agree that getting four kids ready to go out was really tiring and required a lot of work. His sisters always told him that kids were har work and he would understand when he got himself his own spawns and now, he understood.Nevertheless, he loved his babies and he would do absolutely anything to see them smile, even if he had to deal with the little boys running around when he was trying to get them ready.-------Or: Getting ready for christmas shopping with the kids.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Five Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the second one shot for christmas is here.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Yuta would agree that getting four kids ready to go out was really tiring and required a lot of work. His sisters always told him that kids were har work and he would understand when he got himself his own spawns and now, he understood. 

Nevertheless, he loved his babies and he would do absolutely anything to see them smile, even if he had to deal with the little boys running around when he was trying to get them ready. 

“Xuxi, please come back.” Yuta asked as he run around chasing one of his six-years-old who was fully ready and needed to put on his shoes. 

“You’re too slow, chichi!” The boy said while laughing and running. 

Yuta was almost giving up when he saw the boy run straight to Sicheng, who catch the boy on his arm. 

“You little monster! Are you making your chichi run after you again?” Sicheng asked while blowing raspberries on the boy’s stomach. 

“No!” shriek the boy while laughing, trying to escape his father. 

“Okay, now please go put on your shoes, we need to go looking for the gifts, remember?” 

The kid made a O shape on his mouth as if just now remembering why they’re going out. 

“Come on chichi! We need to get ready!” Said the boy when he run to where Yuta was, taking the shoes and trying to put on his own feet. 

Yuta threw the boy an unimpressed look that was ignored. He looked at hi husband who was trying to contain his laugh and made an offended noise before crunching down to tie the kid’s shoes. 

“Where are the others?” Yuta asked as he finished with the shoe. 

“Renjun and Shotaro are ready, they’re saying goodbye to the stuffed animals.” Sicheng shook his head in fondness. “What about Dejun?” 

“He was ready really fast and it’s now on the sofa waiting.” Yuta finished and patted Xuxi’s butt, the boy laughing. “Go wait with your brother, please.” 

“Sure.” The kid saluted the parents and ran to the living room where Dejun was. 

“Are you getting old, grandpa?” Sicheng asked while going to Yuta’s side and giving him a little kiss on the mouth. “Can’t run around anymore?” 

Yuta scoffed at his husband and poked his sides. “You know I still can. But I guess we can’t all be flexible dancers, can we?” 

“Guess not hum, that must suck.” Sicheng said with a serious face and laughed when Yuta tried to tickle him. 

“We’re ready!” They heard a little voice from the bottom of the stairs and looked to find their two five-years-old kids, dressed adorable with big Christmas sweaters. 

“I can see that.” Yuta said and let go of his husband to stand his hands to the two kids. “You’re both looking adorable.” 

“Thank you, chichi.” little Shotaro gave him an eye smile that made Yuta melt. 

“Baba let we pick the sweater.” Renjun said while he and his brothers took Yuta’s hands and they started walking to the living room. 

“Well, baba is really great.” Yuta said and sent a flying kiss to his husband who laughed and went ahead of them. 

The kids were laughing when they got to the really decorated living room, Christmas ornaments everywhere and a big Christmas tree (fake, of course) that was lacking presents. 

Which is what they were going to do today at the mall. 

Every year their circle of friends got together and played secret Santa and last year the kids saw it and demanded to be included. 

Instead of just putting every kid in the same game and giving more chances of the most competitive parents (cough Doyoung cough Jaehyun cough Ten) to find out who every one’s secret Santa was, Taeyong and Kun, the absolutely angels, decided to make the kids their own game. 

So now they had two secret Santa to buy gifts for. 

In reality, they had already bought the kid’s gifts and their own, they were just going to buy the children’s secret Santa. 

It was Kun and Ten’s idea, actually, to bought everything they need before and only take the kids for this. 

Yuta and Sicheng had already talked with the kids too, asking them if they had at least a general idea of what they wanted. 

Xuxi 

“So, big boy, do you know what you want to give you brother?” Yuta asked little Xuxi when they were in the car coming back from the boys' soccer practice. 

“Yes!” The little kid screamed, he was always the loudest and more active of their kids. 

“Well? What it is?” 

“A dragon!” The boy said and made a sound as if he was a dragon himself. 

“A dragon? Not a dinosaur?” Yuta looked at the kid from the rearview mirror, confused. 

Since they adopted Dejun the boy received a lot of dinosaur toys since Ten said the kid looked like one. He decided that he would spoil the kid with every single one. 

(“stop giving my kid dinosaurs!” “He’s my godson, I can do what I want!” “He’s not your godson, he’s Kun’s godson.” “Same thing!”) 

“He already has a lot of dinosaurs,” Xuxi explained. “I want to give him a dragon so it will be special.” 

“Oh!” Yuta smiled. “Very smart, do you know what dragon it will be?” 

“Not yet.” The kid pouted and Yuta suppressed a laugh. 

“What about toothless?” 

“Toothless! You’re really smart chichi!” 

Dejun 

“Did you think about what you’re going to give to Guanheng yet? Sicheng asked while bathing the kid. 

Dejun was making sounds while splashing his toys in the water, pretending the dinosaurs were fighting each other. 

“Hum,” The boy stopped for a moment to look at his baba. “Henny loves pink, so I will find something pink!” 

“Oh, really?” Sicheng smiled and started to shampoo the kid’s small head. “What about a toy? Maybe a plushie.” 

Sicheng was trying to narrow the stores they would go so they could finish everything in only a day. 

“Plushie?” The kid put his finger on his chin and Sicheng cooed to himself. “Maybe, what plushie is pink?” 

“A pig?” Sicheng offered and washed the shampoo out of the kid's head. 

“Maybe.” The kid seemed to think before looking proud and talking again. “A unicorn! Unicorns are cute, right?” 

“Yes, they are, baby, cute like you.” Sicheng boop the boy’s nose, who giggled and splashed more water on the ground. 

Renjun 

“I want to get Jeno a cat.” Renjun said as soon as he entered his parents' bedroom. 

Yuta was the only one in the house at the time, Sicheng had taken the kids to school but Renjun had just stopped being sick, the last one of the bunch, and would only return to class on the next week. 

“A cat?” Yuta was surprised. Of all the kids, of course Renjun was the one who would want to gift a living being to someone. 

“Yes, chichi.” The kid tried to climb the bed and frowned when he couldn’t, only stopping when Yuta helped him. “Jeno loves cats, so I want to give him one.” 

Yuta picked at the middle of his eyes and then looked at the decided expression on his son’s face. 

“Baby, Jeno is allergic to cats.” Yuta said and saw the kid frown. “We can’t get him a cat or he will be sick, you don’t want Jeno to get sick like you last week, do you?” 

Renjun seemed to ponder, little brows frowned as he pouted. “No.” 

“What about a shirt with a cat on it? Or maybe a toy cat.” Yuta tried and the five-year-old tilted his head, thinking. “If he likes cats, he’ll definitely like every kind of cat.” 

“A toy seems nice.” Renjun considered. “I will get Jeno a toy cat, chihci.” 

Shotaro 

“Hi, baby,” Sicheng asked Shotaro who was watching tv. 

The kid looked at him and gave him an eye smile. “Baba!” 

Sicheng smiled and went to the sofa where the boy was sitting, taking the kid on his arms and putting him on his lap, making the little boy laugh. 

“Do you already know what you’re giving your secret Santa?” Sicheng whispered to him, pretending to be a spy. 

“Don’t know.” The kid pouted cutely, crossing his little arms. 

Sicheng smiled and kissed the boy’s head, Shotaro had to search for a present for Chenle and the boy had so many plush toys that Sicheng knew it was too much for the five-year-old to think. 

“What about a toy instrument?” Sicheng knew the from Kun that the baby liked to make noise with his father’s piano when the older man was playing. 

“Instrument?” Shotaro put both his hands on his cheeks looking like the cutest thing on the world. “That’s good!” 

“Yeah? When we go to the store you can pick wich one you want. Ok, baby?” The adult asked and pinched the boy’s cheeks, who giggled and nodded his head. 

“Attention!” Yuta clapped his hands to get the kids attention. “So, your baba and I are going to split so we can buy the secret presents. Who’s going with me?” 

They had decided that it was better to split the kids while at the mall so they wouldn’t cause trouble, because while they were really great kids, they were still kids. 

“Me! Me!” Small Dejun raised his hands and Yuta swore his heart jumped with joy. 

When they adopted Dejun he was only two years old and he was always clinging to Sicheng, he looked like he was intimidated by Yuta and he cried one night to Sicheng thinking the boy didn’t like him. 

As it turns out, the boy was just shy and need a little time to get used to the man, warming up and making the parents the happiest. 

“And me?” Sicheng asked. 

“Can I go?” Renjun asked after going to Yuta’s legs and looking up at the man with big eyes. 

If the kids weren’t in the room, he would probably coo while screaming with a high-pitched voice. He looked at Sicheng and he looked amused, probably knowing what Yuta was trying to contain. 

“Of course, cutie.” Yuta messed the boy’s head, who smiled at him and walked to Sicheng, asking to be lifted and the older man doing it. 

“What about you two?” Sicheng asked the two other kids. 

Xuxi was looking at the two adults back and forth, trying to decide. He seemed to make a choice and went to Sicheng. 

“I’ll go with baba,” The kid said and whispered to Sicheng with a not really whisper voice that Yuta could still hear. “I can’t go with Jun.” 

Fortunately, Dejun wasn’t paying attention and didn’t heard, or else they would have to come with an excuse so the boy wouldn’t find out that his brother had his name on the game. 

“And you, Taro? Who’re you going with?” Yuta asked their youngster son (by only a few months), who looked happily at them. 

“I can go with any of you.” The little boy smiled at them, bouncing at the sitting. 

Yuta looked at Sicheng and smiled when he saw the younger man melt inside. 

When Shotaro first was adopted he was a little baby, almost one year old, and like Dejun, he was clingier with one of the parents. This time however, he was always clinging to Yuta. 

Yuta liked to joke to his husband that it was karma, but he comforted Sicheng the same way the man did with his before and soon enough, the baby was happily clinging to the younger man too. 

(“It was the japanese blood, we can sense these things.” “Shut up, Yuta, that’s not a thing.”) 

“What about you go with Dejunie and your chichi?” Sicheng said to the little boy, ruffling his head with his hand free while he held Renjun on his arms. 

“Okay, baba!” The kid beamed and went to the older man, holding one of his hands and smiling up at the Japanese man. 

Yuta was definitely screaming inside at his cute kids. 

“Well, everyone it’s ready! Let’s go folks, to the car!” Yuta said and pointed to the door, making the kids laugh and run to the garage. 

Sicheng laughed at him and went to hold his hand, pulling him to follow the kids.


End file.
